universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset Shimmer (LBC)
Entrance Magical Portal Sunset Shimmer is jumps off the portal and lands on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Rainbow Guitar Rocks Shimmer bring out her Guitar which it will make an Sound waves that it will give an damage at some opponents and then it may used an big sound wave to stunned at lots of opponents that you can hold your Guitar for long about 1 minutes. But when someone is destroyed your Guitar, you have to wait for 25 seconds to reused. Side B - Pinkie's Party Cannon Shimmer calls out Pinkie Pie that she can used to shoot the Party Cannon that will pushed the opponents away like Mario's F.L.U.D.D., and it make the confetti that it will hurt at the opponents if their were to close (which it will hurt their eyes) and when of 20% that it can shoot some food out from the Party Cannon that you can have the food. Which it the most useful summon character, but you have to wait about 1 minutes and 50 seconds. Up B - Anthro Flight Shimmer is transform into a Anthro of her formally pony form, which she can fly all-around the stage really fast, which the most special thing of her attack is that she can use her Guitar to make an sound waves at the opponents. The move will be wear off about in 1 minutes or if someone attack you. Down B - Dear Diary Shimmer is bring out of her diary that she writing and special effects on herself or friends and even her opponents, which it have an random effects on the diary. *Cure: Automatic heal at yourself which it can heal at your teammates only in Team Battle. *Poison: Poison at your opponents, which the effect will be gone about in 8 seconds. *Shield: Raises at her defense from any opponent attacks, and it also work on your teammate. *Sleep: Falls your opponent to sleep about in 10 seconds. *Final Ball: It was the most rarest But you better be careful for this, when someone is attacking you like punches or projectiles it will cancelled the attack or if you think of spamming like Ophelia Chill it will not damage her but her diary will be disappear at all time, so you have to wait about in 45 seconds to reused. Final Smash - Phoenix Shimmer Shimmer is transform to an powerful version of her that it appears in ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'', she can use to fly all around the stage if someone touches her it will make the opponent burned. She will throw her fireball by pressing B that it give an maximum damage at the opponents, but the Final Smash will be done about in 30 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89HqaeZg7IE My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Friend For Life] Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Female Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Heros Category:Former Villains Category:My Little Pony Category:Equestria Girls Category:Equestrian Category:Playable Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Playable Characters (LBC)